


Возвращение домой

by fogelvogel, unproblematic_cat



Series: Придурок, Тупица и Милашка [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Multi, Past Sucide Attempt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogelvogel/pseuds/fogelvogel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unproblematic_cat/pseuds/unproblematic_cat
Summary: ТиДжей успокаивается после ссоры





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mntdewtop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/gifts).
  * A translation of [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368027) by [Mntdewtop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop). 



> Очень странная часть, но для полноты картины она необходима)

Баки пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы немного перевести дух. Стив кричал, и ТиДжей кричал в ответ, всхлипывая . Это дико раздражало и расстраивало Баки. Оба его любимых челове ка страдали. Ссора началась, когда ТиДжей, находясь в плохом настроении, бесцеремонно заявил, что они не должны его любить.

\- ТиДж ей, ты чертова целая Вселенная для нас! - прок ричал Стив.

ТиДжей парировал: 

\- Я не должен. Я.. я ужасен. У меня была зависимость, я уродлив, я жирный и, прежде всего, меня невозможно любить!

\- Ты не жирный! - Стив всплеснул руками от раздражения. - Твое тело идеально для меня! Ты выглядишь точно так же, как Баки, и не считаешь его уродом. Я люблю твой нос и то, как он слегка искривлен вправо, твои потрясающие синие глаза, то, как щетина покрывает твои щеки, если ты не бреешься несколько дней, и то, как ты облизываешься. Ты красивый. Привлекательный. Неотразимый. Но не имеет никакого значения, как ты выглядишь, потому что ты можешь сделать ярче любое помещение, в которое зайдешь, потому что ты веселый, заботливый и удивительный человек.

ТиДжей нахмурился и покачал головой.

\- Если ты перестанешь ненавидеть себя, мы сможем показать тебе, как много любви ты заслуживаешь, - произнес Баки сочувственно. - Я ненавидел себя точно так ж е. Тебе нужно выкинуть это из головы. Мы може м помочь тебе.

ТиДжей вышел за дверь.

Он не вернулся в следующий час.

Он не вернулся на следующее утро.

Или на следующий день.

Или через день.

Или еще через день.

Пока,

Баки поздно ночью разбудил Стива, лежащего рядом. 

\- Стив, я больше так не могу. Не могу продолжать притворяться, что все нормально без ТиДжея.

\- Иди сюда.

Баки улегся в объятия Стива и позволил ему погладить себя по голове. 

\- Я тоже за него волнуюсь.

\- Думаешь, он пытался покончить с собой?

Стив помолчал несколько секунд, затем вылез из кровати и быстро нашел свои беговые кроссовки. 

\- Куда ты собрался?

Стив сел на край кровати, ожесточенно пытаясь обуться. 

\- Я собираюсь проверить каждый переулок, клуб, улицу в Бруклине и, если не найду его, сделаю то же самое в Вашингтоне.

\- В своей пижаме? -  произнес третий голос. Это был ТиДжей, прислонившийся к дверному косяку. На нем были надеты те же самые вещи, и он выглядел бледным.

Стив практически упал на ТиДжея, торопясь навстречу ему. Баки попытался обнять их обоих. 

\- О Господи, ТиДжей. Никогда больше не уходи, - прошептал Стив ему на ухо.

\- Простите.

Стив почувствовал, каким горячим был его лоб.

\- Где ты был?

\- В основном, в парках.

\- Ты использовал кокаин?

\- Нет. Простите меня. Я не должен был уходить. Я даже не знаю, почему произнес все эти слова тогда.

\- Это не важно, - Стив сжал его немного сильнее, - важно то, что ты знаешь, что мы любим тебя так сильно, что от этого больно.

\- Я знаю и не хочу забывать об этом.


End file.
